Theme fanfics 2
by Duo's girl MAHI
Summary: Hey guys, here I am going to post the Oses of second theme. Do peep in and vote. * 1st OS SACHVI * *2nd OS ABHIVI* *3rd OS SAGEL*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, I m back with the first OS of theme 2. It's on SACHVI.**

 **Here you go.**

 **.**

a man is knocking the door from last 5 minutes but his lady love is not ready to open it

man:jaan please open the door, main kitni derr se knock kar raha hu please bachpana chhodo aur darwaza kholo  
girl:nahi main darwaza nahi kholungi nahi kholungi nahi kholungi  
man:yeh kaisi zidd hai dear? please open the door dekho tumhe meri kasam

now the girl have no other choice but to open the door, she open it and sits on the bad with cute angry expresion man comes toward her with a tray and says  
man:dekho ab zidd chhodo aur dawai lelo please

but girl is still not ready

man again try to convince her PURVI please dawai lelo na agar tum dawai nahi logi toh thik kaise hougi?  
purvi:main aise hi thik hojaungi SACHIN aaram kar k but please mujhe dawai nahi khani hai yeh bohut kadwi hai  
sachin:ab dekho agar meethi dawai hoti toh main pehle voh hi leh aata but kya karu dawai toh saari kadwi hi hoti hai na  
purvi:isliye mujhe yeh nahi khani  
sachin with very very little angry tune:khani padegi tum koi bachchi nahi ho jo aise zidd kar rahi ho  
purvi also with little anger:main yahan itni bimaar hu aur tum mujhe gussa kar rahe ho! jao ab toh main yeh dawai bilkul bhi nahi khaungi

saying this she to the living room and sachin keep his hand on his head and says to himself

sachin:sachin yeh kya kar diya tune uspe chilla diya, but main kya karu yaar jab voh bimaar hoti hai toh usse sambhal na bohut mushkil hota hai, jab voh bimar hoti hai toh chote bachche bhi usse zyada samaj daar lagte hai, ab chalo beta sachin lag jao mission pe mission purvi ko dawai khilao.

and he laugh little and went to the living room, there he saw that purvi is sitting on the chair of dinnig table he went to her and keeps he hand on her shoulder she looks at him and he holds his ears and says sorry seeing this purvi gives him her most cute smile and says

purvi:main ne smile kardi iska matlab yeh nahi hai k main dawai k liye maan g**

sachin:purvi please khalo na dekho main tumhe aise nahi dekh sakta please chalo moo kholo main tumhe apne hath se dawai khilata hoon toh tumhe tohri bhi kadwi nahi lagegi pakka  
purvi:q tumhare hath honey se bane hai kya?  
sachin:phir mazak tumna jaan kuch karke mera dhiyan hatana chahati ho na but aisa kuch nahi hone wala chalo ab moo kholo

but purvi again ran from there and sits on sofa and sachin again went behind her like this purvi goes in every room of the house and poor sachin was chasing every where and finally purvi was tired so she stop and sits on the bed sachin comes there also and sat beside her she again tries to move but this time sachin hold her hand and pulled her near him and she sat very close to him they shared very cute eyelook and he says

sachin:purvi please jaan dawai lelona  
purvi:nahi sachin plz  
sachin straight looking into her eyes:mere liye apne sachin k liye please  
purvi: tumna hamesha aise mujhe fasah dete ho, thik hai main lungi dawai sirf tumhare liye lekin ek shaart pe  
sachin:kya?  
purvi:tumhe mujhe bohut saari chocolates dilani hogi aur ice cream bhi khilani hogi  
sachin:chocolates toh main aj hi lakeh dunga pakka lekin ice cream tb milegi jab tumhara fever puri teha se uter jayga  
purvi:pakka?  
sachin:pakka  
purvi:ekdum pakka?  
sachin:haan ekdum pakka, ab loh pehle yeh dawai khalo  
purvi:tumne toh kaha tha k tum mujhe apne hath se khilao ge naa  
sachin smiles at her bachcho jaisa behavior and fid her the medicines with his hand purvi eats the medicines and make the most ajeeb sa face becoz of the bitterness, sachin again smile lift her in his arm laid her on the bed and laid beside her, purvi hugs him tightly and sleeps...

 **Cute OS isn't it. Guys pls do vote the OS for 5. And vote the Oses of theme 1 also for 5.**

 **Pls r & r. And yup guess the writer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys. I m here with the second OS of second theme. It's on Abhivi.**

 **Here u go.**

" Abhi...plz... maine kaha na main dawai nehi kharungi..". Purvi said with irritate tone.

Abhijeet :- jaan plz agar dawainehi logi to thik kaisi hogi?

Purvi :- I don't care...

Abhijeet(fake angry) :- dekho Purvi agar tumne dawai nehi li to main kabhi tumse baat nehi karunga... aur to aur tum beauro bhi nehi jaa sakhogi to acp sir bhi gussa ho jaenge.

Purvi :- per... but she don't compete her word & cry out.

Abhijeet :- hey Purvi..roo kyu rahi ho?

Purvi(teary tone) :- plz Abhi aap esa kabhi mat kehena ki aap mujse baat nehi karenge. Main aapke bina jee nehi sakti ...& she hug Abhijeet tightly.

Abhijeet(console tone) :- Purvi don't think this . Main tumse wada karta hu main kabhi tumhe chor ke nehi jaunga.

Purvi(innocent tone) :- sach?

Abhijeet(smile) :- jee madam... & he kiss Purvi & they share a passionate kiss.

 **After some time :-**

Abhijeet :- Purvi ab to dawai le lo?

Purvi(happy) :- ok & she took her medicine.

Abhijeet :- are bah! ye hui na baat . Vajse tum itni jaldi maan gayi kaise?

Purvi(smile) :- aapne mujse wada kiya to mujhe bhi to kuch karna parega na apko khush karne ke liye.

Abhijeet(naughty smile) :- agar esa hai to mujhe aur bhi khush kardo... & Abhijeet touch Purvi's face & suddenly he feel Purvi's body temperature is not normal.

Abhijeet :- Purvi, tumhe to bukar hai.

Purvi :- its ok ... main thik hu.

Abhijeet :- nehi kuch thik nehi hai ... tum soo jao.

Purvi try to protest but atlast she start to sleep.

 **Next day- at 8 a.m.**

Purvi wake up & see that her love sleeping on a sofa. Purvi smile to see him. She feel now very good. Purvi come close to Abhijeet & when she go to kiss him Abhijeet open his eyes. So Purvi stop & looking this Abhijeet smile sweetly.

Abhijeet :- good morning madam.

Purvi :- goodmorning.

Abhijeet :- ab tabiyat thik hai na?

Purvi :- ha bilkul.

Abhijeet :- good. So today we go in a mall & enjoy full day.

Purvi :- what? Aur aapka kaam?

Abhijeet(smile) :- sir ne chutti de diya hai mujse. Purvi become happy & hug him.

Purvi :- thank you.

Abhijeet(surprise) :- but why?

Purvi :- mere dekbhal karne ke liye.

Abhijeet :- main to tumhari liye kuch bhi kar sakta hu.

Purvi :- I know my love & they hug each other.

.

.

 **Lovely OS isn't it guys. So do review and plsss do vote the OS for 5.**

 **My story Nafrat Se Pyaar tak ka safar has been posted.**

 **Last date for sending the OS for Theme 1 is tomorrow ( Feb 1 ) and theme 2 is Feb 10.**

 **For other themes last date will be announced soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I m back with the third OS of theme 2. This is on SAGEL.**

 **Here u go. Enjoy :-).**

 **In a house :-**

A beautiful girl in early twenty sitting on the bed and doing something on her mobile. She Was coughing and sneezing.

A guy abt 28 enter in room with tray in his hand. He came to her took mobile from her hand and kept it on side table.

Girl looked at him and said :- sachu yeh kya h mujhe mera phone do.

Sachin Nodded no and said : - no angel pahle apna soup khatam kro. Uske baad tumhe tumhara phone wapas de dunga.

Angel makes faces after seeing soup and say :- no sachu mujhe nhi pina siska and iska taste yuck.

Sachin smile first seeing her expressions then said sweetly : - angel its healthy and dekhna isko pine k baad tumhara jhukam bhi thik ho jayega please have it .

Angel denied again. But sachin somehow convince her to have that.

But now its really hard task for sachin to convince her for medicine. Sachin tried to make her understand but she was not in the mood to listen anything.

She got up from bed and said bit angrily :- sachin mene kaha na mujhe nhi khani matlab nhi khani and agar tumne ab jabardasti ki to me mumma se complain kr dungi ki tum mujhe preshan kr rhe ho. And she moved out.

Sachin nodded his head no and mummer : - ek to madam ko medicine khilao uper se ye mom se complain karne ki dhamki de rahi h.

He came in hall and found her sitting on sofa.

Sachin sat beside her and said :- angel please medicine le lo vrna tumhari tabiyat or jyada kharab ho jayegi and agar mom ko pta chala to wo mujhe hi daant lagayegi ki me tumhara dhayan ni rakhta (angel is so much pampered by his mom as she love her alot) .

Angel nodded as no and said : - tum hamesha ese hi emotional blackmailing karte ho that's not fair huhhhhh.

Sachin smile and said - ab kya kru ese to tum meri koi baat sunti nhi ho to mujhe yehi karna padta h. Now be a good girl and take medicine. I promise uske baad tum jo bologi me manunga.

A wide smile crept on angel lips.

She take medicine from his hand and says : - apna promise bhulna mat varna, but her sentence remain incomplete as,,,,,

sachin said : - na baba meri itni himmat kaha mujhe apni life pyari h.

Angel showing mock anger : - what tumhe to chhodungi nhi

But sachin pulled her in his arms and said :- mein chhod k Jane bhi ni dunga, then both burst out laughing.

.

.

 **Lovely OS, isn't it guys. So guys, common do vote the OS for 5, and pls do review.**

 **Bashing won't be appreciated.**

 **Guess the writer. Today is the last date for sending me the OS based on theme 1.**


End file.
